GRILLOS (Una historia de suspenso)
by wendolyn3
Summary: Los Legan estan en Florida celebrando las navidades, pero Eliza decide volver antes, sola, para estudiar para los examenes de la universdad. Pero se hallará con unos indeseables invitados.
1. Chapter 1

GRILLOS

(Una historia de suspenso)

PRIMERA PARTE

"... Y dijo el Amo  
a sus horribles creaturas de correosas alas  
¡Id! Y tomadlo todo,  
cobrad venganza contra los crueles  
Y luego venid aquí  
y dadme a libar su sangre como tributo."  
(El exorcista II "El Hereje")

Las vacaciones por festividades decembrinas, estaban por terminar.  
La familia Leagan, pasando unas cálidas Navidades en su mansión de la Florida, estaban solo esperando despedir el año que moría, con todo lujo desde luego, para volver a su elegante residencia en la Ciudad de los Vientos.

La joven Eliza, por el contrario, comenzaba el nuevo año con exámenes universitarios.  
Ya en su último año de Economía y Finanzas, era una de las poquísimas mujeres en la carrera, y de todos sus compañeros, la más sobresaliente.  
Orgullosa como es, no podía permitir que esta ocasión fuera la excepción, así que, despidiéndose de su familia y deseándoles un Feliz Año Nuevo por adelantado, partió de regreso hacia Chicago.

Apenas en su primer día de regreso, se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder estudiar como lo deseaba.  
No faltó quien se enterara de su regreso, y las visitas no se hicieron esperar.  
Amigas suyas llegando a felicitar las Navidades con uno que otro regalito atrasado.  
Las señoras adictas al té y los chismes, amigas de su "mamita".

Las busconcitas de alta alcurnia preguntando por su hermano ¡Ya estaba bueno!  
Medio acomodó un nuevo equipaje, Eliza se calzó el grueso abrigo y se acomodó el sombrero, hizo que cargaran sus maletas al auto y ordenó al chofer que, de inmediato, la llevara a Lakewood.

-Pero señorita – dijo una doncella – Lakewood ahora está muy frío, está todo nevado.  
-Seguro que se verá hermoso – respondió ella.

- Pero, no hay nadie ahí, debe estar muy triste y solitario.

-Tranquilidad, es justo lo que necesito ahora, absoluta paz- respondió Eliza mientras taconeaba hacia la salida, acomodándose un par de guantes.

- Pero señorita Eliza ¿va a recibir el Año Nuevo allá sola, en el campo?

- ¡Yo no estoy para fiestas ahora! Lo que necesito es un lugar para poder estudiar en tranquilidad, sin nadie que me esté molestando; eso es lo que necesito… Eso, y que te calles de una buena vez.

Al llegar a Lakewood, dejó que el chofer le pusiera el equipaje en el recibidor y lo despidió.  
Ella no lo necesitaba ahí, en cambio, su familia sí cuando volvieran.  
Bastó con un par de minutos para que la estirada pelirroja cayera en cuenta de que estaba sola.  
La casa, estaba impecable de limpia como siempre; y como siempre sumamente elegante, pero las cortinas echadas y el silencio insistente le daban la completa sensación de desolación.  
Caminó hasta la cocina llamando el voz alta los nombres de las criadas y llegó hasta los cuartos del servicio encontrándolos vacíos.

La habitación del jardinero también estaba vacía.  
Llegó hasta la habitación del mozo de cuadra y se quedó con la mano en la perilla pensando si no encontraría algún espectáculo bochornoso.  
Había rumores...

Aún así, poniendo su mejor cara de patrona, abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, pero no había nadie.  
Bueno, era oficial: estaba sola en la Mansión.

Ya sabía ella lo que había sucedido; seguramente sabiendo que los patrones no volvían sino a más tardar el tres de enero, los sirvientes habían decidido largarse de vacaciones en lugar de cuidar la casa como se les había ordenado; quién sabe cuántos años llevaban haciendo semejante cosa.

¡Ah, pero este sería el último! En cuanto llegara su madre, los pondría en evidencia y ella los colocaría de patitas en la calle.

Al pasar por las columnas de la ancha escalera del salón, algo llamó su atención.  
En lo más alto del ángulo de la pared, cuatro grillos, de esos pequeños, algo gordos y color café oscuro; ejecutaban su carrasposa música.

"Eeewww, grillos !Genial lo que me faltaba. Seguramente chillarán toda la noche y no podré dormir. Tendré suerte si no me vuelven loca con su molesto ruidito..."

Pensaba la joven, mientras resoplaba cargando sus maletas hacia la habitación.  
Y es que Eliza le tenía un asco acérrimo a los grillos desde aquella vez en que, de niños, su hermano, buscando hacerle una broma, le metió un grillo por la espalda de la blusa.  
Eliza, como toda niña pequeña, le tenía temor a estos insectos, y Neil juraba que de ese modo, se curaría de aquel miedo "irracional" que les tenía.

Ella, desesperada por quitárselo se restregó contra la pared.  
Al meter su mano para deshacerse de él, descubrió que las vísceras del grillo estaban embarradas por toda su espalda.  
Eliza lloró días enteros, no quería ni mirar a su hermano, y no podía ni oler la comida sin que le provocaran nauseas y vómito.

Le costó mucho recuperarse de la repugnante broma de su hermano, quien tuvo que hacer muchos méritos para que su hermanita lo perdonara y lo aceptara de nuevo a su lado como compañero de juegos y pillerías...

Al menos había agua caliente en la regadera, Eliza dejó correr un poco el agua para que se entibiara y se metió a la ducha.  
Quizás debió hacerle caso a la molesta sirvienta y quedarse en la ciudad ¿Quién la iba a atender aquí en lo que volvían los atrevidos desertores?  
Con los ojos cerrados la joven recibía la caricia tibia del agua en su rostro, no vio la pequeña creatura que se balanceaba en el filo del grifo, quizás llamada por el calor que emanaba del tubo.

Perdiendo el equilibrio, fue arrastrada por el chorro de agua.  
Eliza gritó agudamente cuando sintió el ligero golpe del grillo y la lucha de sus rústicas patitas por querer aferrarse a los rizos de su frente y no deslizarse por el rostro de la joven.

Ella, en un acto reflejo sin saber con certeza lo que era, lo empuño en su mano y con violencia lo estrelló en la pared del baño.  
Cuando abrió los ojos, vio al insecto, o lo que quedaba de él, reventado, pegado a la pared por sus propias vísceras verduzcas, mientras debatía agonizante sus patitas y su cabeza oscura.

-¡Aaahgg! Maldita sea qué asco – gimió Eliza, y con su mano dirigió el potente chorro de agua hacia el despedazado ortóptero que, aun con vida, fue arrastrado penosamente hacia la coladera de la tina de baño.

Aun con el asco pintado en su rostro, la joven abrió la puerta de la ducha, se envolvió en la toalla y salió destilando agua, hacia su habitación.  
Inmediatamente, salidos de quién sabe dónde, dos grillos salieron saltando inaudiblemente, detrás de ella...

Felizmente, sus años universitarios le habían enseñado cómo defenderse sola.  
Luego que se hubo secado, bajó a la cocina, se preparó un té acompañado por unas crepes sencillas, y se acostó a dormir.

En medio de la madrugada, Eliza se sintió inquieta con la sensación de que la observaban.  
Veía entre sueños, que miles de diminutos ojitos negros la miraban insistentemente desde todas las direcciones de su habitación.  
Despertó al fin, sin sobresaltos pero con la sensación aun palpable de que estaba siendo observada.  
Se incorporó en su lecho, y se percató de que no se escuchaba ni un sonido, a excepción claro, del molesto cántico de los grillos.

"¡Grillos!" pensó ella agitándose el cabello como queriendo deshacerse de algo en él, al recordar del episodio del baño, y de pronto tuvo la sensación de que, en realidad no estaba sola en la habitación.  
Y ese sonidito insistente y fastidioso...

Encendió la lámpara de su velador, y pudo ver que en un rincón de su habitación, cinco grillos agitaban afanosamente sus patitas originando el sonido que tanto la fastidiaba.

-¡No me van a dejar dormir! – exclamó ella levantándose bruscamente de su cama – no soporto escucharlos es una tortura para mis oídos. Vamos fuera ¡fuera de aquí!

Mientras decía esto, abrió el balcón de su recámara, de inmediato un viento glacial se coló trayendo consigo ligerísimos copos de nieve, pero eso no la amedrentó.  
Ayudada por un plumero, azuzó a los insectos hasta sacarlos del cuarto, cerró tras de sí la baraja de hierro y vidrio, y volvió a su cama.  
Se envolvió, hecha un ovillo en las cálidas mantas y se quedó profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, al abrir el balcón para que entre luz a su cuarto, se topó con los cinco grillos, tiesos congelados en el piso.  
Haciendo un mohín de desagrado, los empujó con el pie, hasta que cayeron uno por uno, precipitándose balcón abajo.  
Cuando ella dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina a prepararse algo de desayunar, un trío de oscuras criaturas aladas se coló por el balcón.

Al bajar por la escalera, el insistente ruido llamó nuevamente su atención.  
En el ángulo alto de la pared, una vez más los grillos ejecutaban su molesto concierto.  
Pero esta vez no eran cuatro; el número había aumentado y eran un grupo de al menos diez.

-¡Ahgg! Se van a volver plaga – dijo ella mirándolos con desagrado – mañana iré al pueblo a ver si consigo alguna especie de insecticida ¡Los muebles del recibidor peligran si dejo un día más a estos bichos aquí!

Ya en la cocina revisó qué había para comer, se le antojaron huevos revueltos; alguna vez había visto a la cocinera hacerlos, seguro no era nada difícil, considerando que ahora no era una completa inútil en la cocina… pero necesitaba una sartén.  
¿Dónde, en esa enorme cocina, podrían guardar una sartén?

Abrió uno por uno los anaqueles de la cocina, descubrió donde estaba la vajilla elegante, donde se guardan las enlatados, encontró la vasija de las galletas y, claro, la colocó al alcance.  
Mientras mordisqueaba una galleta de almendras, ya algo dura, continuó con su búsqueda.  
De pronto se le ocurrió que algo grande como una sartén debía estar guardado en un compartimento grande, los anaqueles de debajo de la mesada podrían ser el sitio perfecto.  
Y en efecto, ahí halló ollas y sartenes de todo tamaño.  
Pero al momento de sacar una de las sartenes, vio algo que brillaba en el fondo del compartimento.  
Algo, como un par de pequeños ojos negrísimos que la veían fijo ¿era su imaginación? Porque la miraban fijo a ella.  
De pronto ya un fue solo un par; dos pares, tres, seis… y de pronto, al menos una quincena de grillos salió del sitio saltándole literalmente encima de su vestido.

Con un alarido la muchacha se echó hacia atrás, sacudiéndose entre gritos a los insectos que se le pegaba al abrigado suéter rojo de lana que llevaba, con sus patitas llenas de puntas, y al los bucles de su cabello.  
Los animalitos brincaban en todas direcciones, por alguna razón les llamaba poderosamente la atención la prenda y el cabello de la muchacha, tanto que si caían volvían a brincarle encima.

Con el sartén en la mano, y gritando aun como una desesperada, Eliza comenzó a dar golpes en diversas direcciones, logrando escuchar como algunos de ellos se estrellaban contra el metal y caían al suelo.  
Aun gritando desaforadamente, se puso de rodillas y empezó a dar golpes en el piso de mármol con la sartén, aplastando a los grillos y dejándolos hechos nada.

Después de unos momentos, agotada y con la respiración agitada, Eliza vio el asqueroso espectáculo que tenía delante.  
Soltó la sartén que cayó haciendo sonar su ruido metálico y sordo al caer en las lozas del piso y se incorporó.  
Se pasó las manos por el abrigo como si se las limpiara, y sintió algo áspero en él.  
Al mirarlo, varias patitas y cabezas de grillo se encontraban enredados entre los hilos de lana, seguramente arrancadas de sus cuerpos al ser despedidos por sus manos.

Al borde del vómito, la joven se deshizo de la prenda con sumo cuidado, no vaya a ser que se le quedaran enredadas en el cabello aquellas asquerosas patitas.  
Al pasarlo cerca de su rostro, pudo notar aquel desagradable olor característico que llevan consigo estos insectos.

¡No podía esperar más! Tenía que deshacerse de ellos ahora mismo, porque ya estaban por todas partes, y seguramente no demoraban en empezar a devorar el terciopelo de los muebles y las cortinas.

¡Los vestidos de seda de su madre! ¡Sus propios vestidos de fiesta tan caros!

Se precipitó corriendo hacia la puerta, iría al pueblo ahora mismo por el insecticida; pero, al abrir la puerta principal, se encontró con el espectáculo de el jardín nevado, la nieve alta de un par de días de no haber sido recogida, los árboles blancos y el frío del ambiente.

¿Cómo iba a salir de ahí sola? ¿Cómo? Si había mandado al chofer a volver a la ciudad en espera de su madre, y estaba en esa enorme mansión completamente sola.  
Eliza tiritó de frío y se abrazó ella misma, extrañó su suéter rojo, pero no volvería a recogerlo.  
Hasta se le había olvidado ya, que había amanecido con mucha hambre y ganas de huevos revueltos  
.


	2. Chapter 2

**GRILLOS**

**(Una historia de suspenso)**

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

_"... Tanto debe a la vida que hasta los mismos grillos_  
_han de cobrarse en su carne y su sangre_

_cuando ya no quede nada de sí..._  
_(El Contrato, Marjhai Prasathivai__)_

Eliza se metió al estudio de su padre y se acurrucó en la butaca favorita de él.

¡Ah, se hubiera quedado en la ciudad!  
Pero, es que si se quedaba, no iba a poder estudiar... ¡sus libros!  
Salió del estudio y al subir por las escaleras se quedó boquiabierta con lo que vió.  
Como si fueran un enjambre de abejas, al menos un centenar de grillos se apiñaban unos contra otros en la parte más alta de la pared.

Se podía escuchar como algunos batían sus alas y como otros raspaban sus patitas.  
Ella sabía que esos sonidos servían para llamar a los demás ¿más? ¿Qué no son ya suficientes?

De pronto un par de ellos, de alas largas, pasaron volando por su cabeza.  
Eliza tuvo que agacharse para que los grillos, en su ataque kamikaze, no lograran tocarla.  
Subió corriendo las escaleras y hubo un momento que juraría, pudo escuchar aquel aleteo desagradable muy cerca de su oído.

Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta de un azotón detrás de sí.  
¡Parecía mentira! ¿Cómo demonios es que la casa se había llenado de grillos? ¡Pero si aun está nevando ni si quiera se puede decir que haya llovido!  
Esto es culpa de los desobligados de los sirvientes ¡tendrían que haberse quedado en casa!  
Si lo hubieran hecho, esto no estuviera pasando, claro, porque al limpiar todos los días las alimañas no se acumulan y podríamos haber enviado a alguien al pueblo a resolver este problema.

¿Qué dia es hoy? 30 de diciembre.

Su madre, padre y hermano estarán de regreso el tres de enero, eso quiere decir que los desobligados sirvientes tienen que estar de vuelta a más tardar el día dos.

¡Ja! Buen trabajito les espera.

Eliza agarró sus libros y entreabrió ligeramente la puerta, vio el gran grupo de grillos, removiéndose en su enjambre. Si se movía con sigilo no la percibirían ¿verdad?

Lo verdaderamente malo de los grillos, es que les llama la atención la luminosidad, así que si ella mantiene los lugares donde se encuentre, casi a oscuras, no la molestarán.  
Caminando lentamente, sin hacer ruido, paso a pasito; Eliza pasó por la escalera sin ser percibida por ninguno de los insectos, abrió lentamente la puerta del estudio y se encerró ahí.

Eliza pasó todo el día metida en la oficina de su padre, estudiando juiciosamente… bueno, todo lo juiciosa que se podía; ya que de la prisa que tenía por librarse de los grillos, había estado en su propia habitación y no había recordado tomar al menos un abrigo o una manta.

¡Bien por ti Eliza! Cuando quieres eres muy "lista"...

Y cuando había intentado volver a salir, un grupo de grullos voladores se lanzaron en picada hacia la puerta del estudio, seguramente llamados por la luz que se filtraba por la gran ventana; así que se podría decir que estaba algo así como atrapada.

Trataba de no pensar en el hambre, en el frío… ¡y en el maldito ruidito ensordecedor que le llegaba desde la estancia!...

No, así no podía estudiar. Tenía que resolver al menos uno de sus problemas para estar en mejores condiciones.  
Salió del estudio con mucho cuidado y sigilo máximo; y tiritando se dirigió a la escalera, pero la mancha de grillos pardos en la pared había crecido considerablemente.

Algunos grillos un poco más grandes y alados, revoloteaban de un lado al otro de la susurrante horda, sintió una mezcla de asco, miedo y repulsión. No volvería por ahí.  
Se dirigió hacia la cocina, al entrar en ella, vio las asquerosas manchas de los grillos aplastados por ella, y percibió el olor característico de estos animales cuando comienzan a descomponerse, tragando saliva para no vomitar, se agachó lentamente y tomó del piso el suéter con las puntas de los dedos.  
Pero las decenas de patitas y cabezas atrapadas entre sus hilos la hicieron soltarlo emitiendo un gemido de asco.

Rodeó la mesada de la cocina, para tratar de no tocar aquellas pestilentes manchas, tomó el mantel de la mesa de la cocina y se lo colocó alrededor de los hombros.  
Sacó rápidamente de la estantería varias bolsitas de té, un jarro para café, la tetera de sobre la estufa y la vasija de porcelana con galletas.

Con su precario botín envuelto igual que ella en el mantel, se dirigió hacia el estudio.

Eliza encendió la chimenea para calentar el estudio, definitivamente no era la habitación más cálida de la casa.  
Mientras, envuelta en el mantel de la cocina, sentada en el piso con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, mordisqueaba unas galletas; veía la tetera que había colgado, ayudada del atizador, dentro de la chimenea, y esperaba que hirviera el agua para prepararse un poco de té que le calentara el cuerpo.

Anochecía, nevaba, y ella solo alumbrada con la luz de la chimenea se preguntaba una vez más ¿¡Por qué demonios no hizo caso de la amable sirvienta que le pidió quedarse en su casa de la ciudad!?

Por un momento deseó la joven, que los sirvientes volvieran a casa, para que la ayudaran porque seguro que ellos sí que saben qué hacer con la maldita plaga de grillos.  
Es que si volvieran ahora, ella sería capaz hasta de perdonarles su falta; no diría nunca que se fueron a celebrar su Navidad en lugar de quedarse en la Mansión, no le diría a su madre que halló la casa desolada y llena de grillos. No los despediría, no les gritaría. Solo con tal de que volvieran ahora mismo y desaparecieran a los malditos grillos de su casa.

Si tan solo Neil estuviera aquí...

El parecía llevarse muy bien con los grillos, ellos se dejaban agarrar dócilmente por sus manos y debían sentirse muy a gusto pues, sobre su palma abierta, comenzaban a raspar sus patas traseras para emitir ese sonido que a él tanto le gustaba y a ella la ponía completamente de los nervios.

Seguro que ahora no le parecía tan bonito aquel sonido infernal, considerando el escándalo que eran ahora la gran horda de grillos que se había apostado en la alta pared de la escalera, y que a cada momento crecía más y más.

Pero también, era muy posible que él supiera qué hacer con ellos.

"...Ojalá Neil estuviera aquí."

Tenía hambre, tenía frío, se sentía sola y los grillos la tenían al borde de un colapso de nervios.  
Ni si quiera se había acordado de estudiar.

Cuando escuchó el silbido de la tetera, la joven como que despertó de una ensoñación; con ansias y casi sonriendo tomó con mucho cuidado la tetera del mango y vertió el líquido caliente dentro del jarro con la bolsita de té de manzanilla.

Eliza aspiró el vapor cálido mientras sujetaba el jarro con ambas manos dejando que estas se calentaran con la tibieza del recipiente.  
Sopló un poco el líquido y con mucho cuidado, sorbió un poco de té.

¡Qué delicia! Aquel calorcito entrando por su garganta y bajando lentamente hasta su estómago.  
No es que estuviera particularmente sabroso el té, y de hecho, no era mucho a manzanilla precisamente que sabía.  
Quizás es que las bolsitas de té ya estaban caducadas; quizás era el regusto de haber estado comiendo galletas de almendras viejas, realmente eso ahora no era importante.

Eliza volvió a soplar y más segura bebió un trago más largo, luego otro y otro más… fue exactamente en el tercero, cuando percibió claramente que algo largo y viscoso atravesaba su garganta.

Tosió enérgicamente varias veces y no pudo dejar de hacerlo hasta que sintió que se hacía daño en la garganta ¿Qué había sido eso?

Miró dentro del jarro pero, como estaba en penumbras no logró ver claro nada; quiso encender la luz, pero... no.  
La luz encendida llamaría la atención de los grillos, se acercó a la chimenea y lo que vio la horrorizó: tres gusanos yacían medio enroscados en el fondo del jarro.  
Pero no eran gusanos comunes, eran larvas ¡larvas de grillos!  
Bueno… originalmente habían sido cuatro, pero ella se acababa de tragar una...

El jarro cayó de sus manos haciéndose pedazos en el suelo... ¿Cómo demonios habían llegado esas larvas a su jarro si...? ¡La tetera!

Se abalanzó hacia el utensilio y confirmó sus sospechas horriblemente.  
Como había tenido prisa por salir de la cocina, había puesto agua en la tetera sin mirarla siquiera, apenas si la había destapado.  
No se había fijado que la tetera era nido de los grillos y estaba llena de larvas.

Pero ¿en qué momento? Si solo la noche anterior había hecho té en esa misma tetera... es que era algo que parecía haber sido hecho adrede.

Quien sabe; pero lo cierto es que había puesto a hervir las larvas en el agua para su té y ella había bebido delicioso y calientito, caldo de larvas de grillo... con manzanilla.

La joven mujer cayó de rodillas, presa de las violentas arcadas que la hicieron desalojar de su estómago todo lo poco que había ingerido.  
Cuando su estómago volvió todo, ella resollando y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el esfuerzo involuntario, pudo ver entre el vómito a la larga larva que se había tragado momentos antes.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y sollozó casi rugiendo con furia ¡Malditos Animales! Se habían tomado su casa al punto de que la tenían encerrada, muerta de hambre y de frío en el estudio de su padre.  
¡Malditos, desgraciados insectos!... insectos ¡eso! Son insectos, solo insectos ¿Y un grupo de miserables insectos la han puesto en ese estado? ¡No!

Agarró la tetera y vació su contenido en la chimenea. Las llamas temblaron, subieron y bajaron, hasta que finalmente, se apagaron.  
Los leños crepitaron suavemente y Eliza logró ver cómo las larvas se encogían a medida que se achicharraban entre las humeantes brasas.

Salió del estudio con pie firme, en la penumbra del salón, alumbrado apenas por la luz de la luna que se colaba por el ancho ventanal, logró ver cómo la horda de grillos había tomado ya completas las paredes de la planta alta y vibraban y se removían, como un solo ser maligno que la acechaba.

Eliza sintió mucho frío, el mantel de cocina con que se había estado abrigando se había manchado de vómito y había sido abandonado.  
El estómago le escocía, ya no de hambre, sino de la mezcla de bilis y jugos gástricos que se estaban acumulando en él, debido al vómito y las emociones.

Tenía las manos entumecidas y las uñas moradas. Se soplaba las manos para calentárselas y lo único que conseguía eran unas volutas de vapor materializado.  
Tiritaba, necesitaba subir por la escalera, necesitaba llegar a alguna habitación, encender una de las chimeneas y sobretodo envolverse en mantas hasta que llegara la mañana.

Tenía que subir por esa escalera… subir, atravesar el pasillo entre las paredes cubiertas de grillos y meterse pronto en una de las habitaciones de la planta alta.

Vamos Eliza, si no son más que insectos ¡Tu eres Eliza Leagan! Vence de una vez ese miedo irracional que les tienes a estos bichos.

Convenciéndose a sí misma, dio dos pasos al frente, cuando de repente un grillo le brincó justo en la cara.  
Otro más se atrevió y le saltó cerca también del rostro, otro más le saltó sobre la cabeza.  
Eliza dio un manotón, luego otro, para librarse de estos animales, pero no era suficiente.  
De pronto un pequeño grupo de grillos la rodearon, como un grupo de niños traviesos molestando a una niña indefensa.  
Brincaban en hacia ella, en torno a ella, encima de ella, y ella se volteaba para todos lados dando manotones intentando deshacerse de ellos, los grillos aleteaban en su rostro y no la dejaban ver nada.

De un manotón los lanzaba al piso y pisoteaba ya a uno, ya a otro; y cuando se deshizo de todos los que la estaban acosando, empezó a dar pisotones sin ton ni concierto por todos lados asegurándose de que con cada pisotón tronara uno de los atrevidos animales.  
Cuando sus pisadas no hicieron más ruido, dejó de hacerlo.  
Agitada, trató de recuperar el aliento, al menos se había olvidado del frío por un momento, se podría decir que ahora mismo por la agitación, casi sudaba.  
Se acomodó la cinta del pelo, sacudió sus enredados bucles esperando que nada cayera de ahí.  
Tomó aliento decidida a no dejarse amedrentar por aquellos insectos, pero justo cuando se dirigía nuevamente hacia la escalera, empezó aquel sonidito horrendo.

Primero leve, era uno.  
Luego empezó a subir de intensidad, empezaron a chillar más y más grillos; más y más fuerte.  
El sonido era ensordecedor, parecía provenir de todos lados de la casa, sus oídos no lograban definir de donde provenía el sonido a ciencia cierta, parecía que el sonido la envolvía, que la rodeaba de todas las paredes de la casa.  
Se llevó las manos a los oídos y se los cubrió, pues sentía que las vibraciones del sonido que emitían los grillos, estaba a punto de perforarle los tímpanos.

Llegó un momento en que la desesperación hizo presa de la joven, quien hubiera deseado salir corriendo de ahí, pero, el vértigo que le provocaban los decibeles de aquel sonido perturbador, no le permitía moverse.

De pronto el sonido, cesó…Eliza se quedó un instante ahí con los ojos cerrados y las manos cubriendo sus oídos y no se escuchaba nada más, se retiró las manos de los oídos y fijó su mirada en la pared de la escalera que había sido tomada por la horda de grillos. Pero no había ninguno.

¡Cómo era posible si hasta hace un minuto estaban ahí!  
Eliza miró en torno suyo en todas direcciones, pero no logró verlos, se acercó al interruptor de la pared y encendió las luces del salón, miró hasta donde su vista alcanzaba y no logró ver ningún grillo a la vista.

La joven emitió un suspiro de alivio, quizás se habían salido por la ventana, pero justo cuando iba a empezar su camino hacia la escalera, escuchó como un ligero reptar, como cuando a lo lejos se percibe el arrastre de un reptil o algo parecido, el ruido le dio escalofríos, pero no lograba percibir de donde provenía aquel sonido; de pronto le pareció que venía de… ¿de arriba suyo?

Levantó la vista y con los ojos desorbitados, no alcanzó ni a gritar, cuando pareció que el techo se le vino encima.  
La gran horda de grillos, que rápidamente se había apostado en el techo sobre su cabeza, se arrojaba ahora sobre ella misma.

Ella cayó de rodillas, no pudo hacer nada más, al sentir el increíble peso de aquella cantidad de ortópteros sobre sí. Intentaba ponerse de pie, pero aquellas creaturas reptando por cientos sobre ella casi no le permitían movimiento.

Eran como un mar oscuro y maloliente que no le permitía ni respirar.  
De pronto empezó a sentir pequeños agujetazos por toda la piel, los brazos, las piernas, el rostro.  
Sentía que cientos de diminutas agujas se le clavaban en la delicada piel de su rostro, y podría sentir como los animales se introducían por en medio de sus bucles y reptaban hasta llegar a su cráneo donde podría jurar, sentía pequeñas y punzantes mordidas por todo el cuero cabelludo.  
Hasta había logrado escuchar, como varias pequeñas mandíbulas comenzaban a devorar la cinta de seda roja que anudaba sus cabellos.

Después de segundos que parecieron eternos, presa de una desesperación desmedida al ser víctima de este ataque increíble, la joven logró liberarse y salió corriendo con el grito en la garganta, escaleras arriba con toda la rapidez que le permitían sus piernas.

-o-


	3. Chapter 3

**GRILLOS**

**(Una historia de suspenso)**

**TERCERA PARTE**

_"... Comer en plata_  
_y morir en grillos..."_

Con el cabello completamente desordenado y el vestido lleno de agujeros; jadeando y sollozando logró llegar a la planta alta y recorrer el pasillo que la llevaba a las habitaciones.  
El instinto la hizo buscar su puerta y meterse en su propia habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y calló sentada abrazando las rodillas al pecho; pasó sus temblorosos dedos por sus manos y sus brazos, y logró sentir los cientos de horámenes sangrantes que le habían dejado aquellas alimañas, paseó las manos por su rostro y pudo sentirlas de igual manera.

No sabía ella cuanto era el daño infringido a su rostro y a su piel, pero de solo imaginárselo, echó a llorar desconsoladamente cubriéndose el rostro adolorido con las manos que comenzaban a inflamarse por las heridas infectadas.

Se cubría la boca con las manos, tratando de acallar los sollozos que salían de su garganta para no ser escuchada.  
Miró que debajo de la puerta quedaba una hendija entre la madera y el suelo, y arrastró la carpeta persa del piso de su habitación taconándola por la abertura, tapándola para que no fuera a meterse algún animal de esos por ahí.

Se quedó ahí, escondida en el ángulo detrás de la puerta con su torturada cabeza apoyada a la pared, escrutando la completa oscuridad de la habitación en la que se encontraba, pensando en su mamá, y en su papá...  
Neil ¡ojalá estuvieras aquí hermano!

El recuerdo de su hermano la hizo sollozar penosamente de nuevo, pero se apresuraba a secar las lágrimas de sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos; es que lo salobre de las mismas le hacían arder las ya de por sí dolorosas heridas que tenía por toda la cara.

¿Qué hubieras hecho hermano? ¿Tú habrías sabido qué hacer? Apuesto a que no, y es que nunca vi a ningún insecto comportarse de esta manera ¿Porqué los grillos están comportándose así? ¿Por qué están atacándome de esta manera? ¿Acaso creen que esta casa es su nido? Si, a lo mejor es eso, creen que esta casa es su hábitat y que yo soy una intrusa.  
Me han visto matar a sus congéneres ¡talvez me vieron hervir sus larvas! ¿Querrán matarme? ¡Dios! Qué voy a hacer... Neil, creo que si me vieras ahora, ya no tildarías de "irracional" mi miedo a los grillos

Hacía mucho frío, y mientras Eliza trataba de definir cómo demonios saldría de la casa sin ser percibida o perseguida por la horda de ortópteros y sin congelarse allá afuera, estiraba al máximo la falda de su maltratado vestido para que cupieran lo más posible de sus piernas bajo él.  
Era imposible no tiritar, sus dientes castañeaban y su aliento era un vapor que se materializaba al salir de su boca.

De pronto entendió porqué tenía tanto frío.  
Sintió una ráfaga de viento agitar sus cabellos, y vio como la cortina del balcón se levantaba con el viento.

¡Claro! La había dejado abierta desde la mañana. Tenía que cerrarla o se moriría congelada en lo que llegaba la mañana.  
Pero a lo mejor… ¿Qué tan alto estaba el balcón? ¿Y si intentaba escapar por ahí? Justo cuando se incorporaba escuchó nuevamente el ruidito aquel en medio de la penumbra del cuarto, y se quedó paralizada.

Los eventos pasados hace menos de una hora la hicieron temblar, seguro no de frío esta vez.  
Escuchó muy atentamente, no era un escándalo como se oía allá afuera, era un ruido leve, un suave cri-cri que hasta agradable podría llegar a ser; pero no para ella.

Bien, al parecer era solamente uno. Uno seguro que no podría lastimarla ¿cierto? Entonces lo que haría sería deshacerse de él y luego, buscar como abrigarse para intentar escapar por el balcón. Pero no lograba definir de donde venía el sonido, si quería deshacerse de él, tenía que verlo.  
Si encendía la luz, solo un minuto…

Alargó su mano hacia donde ella sabía que estaba el interruptor de la lámpara de techo, mientras aquel solitario grillito continuaba con su delicado cántico.  
Logró alcanzarlo y lo pulsó.  
La luz se encendió, revelando el horror que casi la hace perder la razón en medio segundo, y es que ella no había logrado darse cuenta de que estaba metida en una trampa.

Las cuatro paredes de su habitación, su cama, las ventanas, la chimenea, su ropero, su cómoda, su escritorio, el techo, el piso del cuarto ¡todo! Estaba tapizado de grillos.  
No había ni un centímetro de habitación, excepto el punto exacto donde ella se encontraba, que no estuviera cubierto por un insecto, y todos parecían mirarla fijamente.  
Eliza se quedó muda, los gorgoteos de su llanto salían de su garganta sin hacer sonido y eran como ligeros ahogos que ella no lograba controlar, así como el temblor de su pecho y de todo su cuerpo.  
Las lágrimas salían profusamente de sus ojos desorbitados que miraban en todas direcciones sin poder dar crédito fiel al horror que presenciaban.

Es que ya no sabía ella, si lo que estaba viviendo era real o era una terrible y diabólica pesadilla.  
Al final, un profundo y desgarrador grito se escapó de su garganta, seguido de sollozos a gritos que salían de su pecho sin control mientras sus manos estrujaban ya su vestido ya sus cabellos con tal fuerza que arrancaba mechones enteros que se quedaban enredados en sus largos dedos.

De inmediato buscó la puerta, giró la perilla varias veces y tiró de ella con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban mientras gritaba y gritaba desesperada como loca, pero la puerta no se abría... ni se abriría, mientras ella no quitara la carpeta persa con que había taponado la hendija bajo la puerta.

Pero eso era algo que en su desesperación, ella no alcanzaría a hacer.  
La negra horda empezó a descender de cada sitio donde se encontraba apostada y empezó a reunirse en medio de la habitación como una marea, como un solo ser gigantesco, repugnante e informe que palpitaba y respiraba al mismo tiempo, acercándose a ella, acechándola.

Eliza se dejó las uñas en la madera de la puerta de su propia habitación cuando con horror vió que los grillos rápidamente reptaban hacia ella, y los sintió subiendo por sus piernas, por sus muslos, invadiéndola bajo su vestido, y enredándose en su largo cabello rojo, haciéndose nudos en él y confundiéndose con los bucles de su pelo.

Nadie escuchó los pavorosos gritos de Eliza Leagan mientras, con el último resquicio de cordura que quizás le quedaba, se preguntaba una vez más  
¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué no me quedé en mi casa, en la ciudad!?

***********************************************************************  
Aproximadamente a las 10 am del día 31 de diciembre, el auto negro con la insignia de la familia Leagan se estacionó afuera de la mansión Leagan en Lakewood.

Un joven vestido completamente de negro, con guantes y gorra descendió del auto y abrió la portezuela, dando ambas manos a la elegante dama que descendía para ayudarla a que no se mojara su vestido en la elevada cantidad de nieve que había acumulada.

La mujer abrió la puerta de su casa y se asombró, al hallar las luces del recibidor encendidas.

-¿Eliza? – exclamó la mujer mientras se retiraba el llamativo sombrero violeta que portaba.

-Señora ¿le dejo las maletas aquí o se las llevo a la habitación?

-Si Howard, súbalas a mi cuarto por favor, luego puede retirarse a Chicago, espere por mi esposo y mi hijo que estarán llegando mañana por la tarde.

El joven subió por las escaleras raudamente mientras Sarah Leagan colocaba su sombrero en el perchero y se retiraba los guantes.  
Caminó hacia la sala de estar, se complació de ver que, aparte de algo de polvo, todo parecía estar en orden.

Vio la puerta del estudio de su marido abierta.

-¡Eliza hija! – dijo la mujer mientras caminaba hacia allí – vine a recibir el año nuevo contigo hijita.

Sarah entró al estudio y se extrañó de lo que vió.  
Parecía que alguien hubiera estado jugando al campamento ahí.

Una tetera volteada sobre los leños de la chimenea, la bandeja de las galletas, un jarro de café roto… no levantó el mantel que estaba tirado en la alfombra, de haberlo hecho habría descubierto la mancha de vómito.

-Howard ¿vio a mi hija por arriba?- preguntó al joven cuando este ya bajaba

-No señora ¿quiere que la busque?

-No, no se preocupe, seguramente aun está dormida, ya la busco yo. Puede retirarse.

Sarah subía las impecables escaleras de su casa, pero pudo percibir un olor extraño, uno que no fue fácil de reconocer.  
Humedad seguramente, encierro. Había olvidado comentarle a sus hijos que siempre si les había dado libre la Navidad y el fin de año a los empleados.  
Por eso en cuanto llegó a Chicago y le dijeron que Eliza se había ido a Lakewood, supo que tenía que ir por ella, antes de que quemara la casa o algo así.

Justo cuando llegó al cuarto de su hija, escuchó el automóvil alejarse por el camino.  
Sarah giró la perilla, pero por más que empujaba no lograba abrir la puerta.  
Había algo trabado en ella.

-¿Eliza? ¿Eliza estás ahí?- decía, mientras empujaba y tocaba con los nudillos al mismo tiempo –Niña si estás ahí por favor abre.

Al no recibir respuesta la mujer empezó a angustiarse, por lo cual siguió empujando con más fuerza, hasta que logró entreabrir un poco la puerta y pudo percibir en el piso, una de las manos de su hija, con largos mechones de cabello rojo enredados en ellos.

-¡Eliza! – gritó la mujer mientras seguía luchando por quitar lo que trababa la puerta - ¡Eliza hijita respóndeme!

Cuando la puerta por fin cedió y la mujer pudo entrar, se horrorizó hasta las lágrimas de lo que vió.  
Su niña, su preciosa niña tirada en el piso, descalza, con los cabellos hechos un desastre, el vestido rasgado.  
Casi morada del frio que había recibido e infinidad de heridas por todo el cuerpo y en el hermoso rostro de su hija.  
Era como si alguien hubiera atacado a su hija a golpes y la hubiera apuñalado por todos lados con un pequeño alfiler horadando su piel y provocando cientos de pequeñísimas heridas sangrantes e inflamadas.

-¡Hija! Respondeme Eliza por dios ¡háblame!- gemía la mujer, de rodillas con el cuerpo de su hija en el regazo - ¡Eliza hija! Eliza…

El cuerpo de la muchacha se removió un poco, parpadeó ligeramente y logró abrir los ojos inyectados de sangre.

-¡Mi amor! ¡Mi amor! – gimió la mujer besando la frente de su hija al verla despertar - ¡¿Quién te ha hecho esto?! ¡Dimelo! ¡quien! Esto no quedará impune te lo prometo mi cielo, quien te haya hecho esto pagará ¡te lo juro! Dime quien fue.

-Ma... má...- logró apenas balbucear casi imperceptiblemente – ma... má... gri... gri... llos.

-¿Qué dices mi cielo? No te esfuerces, aguanta por favor ¡Howard! ¡Howard!- empezó a gritar la mujer sin recordar que hace un rato lo había despedido.

-¡Mamá!- logró decir la chica en un susurro seco, gutural, como si le faltara la respiración- ¡mamá... ve... vete!

Sarah quedó de una sola pieza al escuchar a su hija; el rostro de su hija se transformó, la angustia se dibujó en su cara, el horror absoluto, los ojos se desorbitaron y boqueaba agónicamente como si tratara de conseguir aire.

-¡Hija! ¡Hijita qué te pasa! ¡No me asustes Eliza por dios! Respira Eliza ¡Respira Eliza!

La mano de su hija se aferró como un grillete al adorno de pechera del vestido de su mamá, arrancando los encajes con desesperación.  
Sarah no soltaba a su hija y se desesperaba hasta las lágrimas verla así.

De pronto de la boca entreabierta y ya amoratada de su hija, empezó a brotar sangre espesa y oscura, el pecho de la muchacha se convulsionó y se elevó como si ella intentara incorporarse y de pronto los castaños ojos de Eliza quedaron en blanco, la mano que aferraba el vestido de su madre cayó sin fuerza.

Sarah abrazó el cuerpo sin vida de su Eliza sollozando a los gritos y clamando el nombre de su hija, apretándola a su pecho y meciéndola como si fuera una niña pequeña.  
Pero de pronto el cuerpo de la joven comenzó a temblar todo, Sarah la soltó un poco para verla ¿acaso estaba reaccionando su niña?

De pronto, ante sus ojos, la boca de Eliza se abrió de manera sobrenatural horrorizando a su madre que se quedó estática sin lograr moverse, una nube de grillos salió del interior de la garganta de su hija, cayéndole encima y haciéndola gritar desaforada.

Ella se levantó dejando caer el cuerpo de Eliza, del que continuaban saliendo una cantidad de grillos impresionante, increíble, como si fuera obra de algún conjuro diabólico.  
Sarah era presa de la gran horda que se le abalanzaba encima sin miramientos, mientras el cuerpo sin vida de Eliza continuaba siendo víctima de los temblores provocados por los infames animales que continuaban saliendo de su boca, de sus oídos, de debajo de su vestido, sin parar y que iban cubriendo a Sarah Leagan quien ya no pudo defenderse, cuando sus gritos desesperados fueron acallados por la gran cantidad de grillos pardos que rápidamente se introdujeron por su boca, ahogándola en cuestión de segundos.

La mañana del 2 de enero, el auto de la familia Leagan una vez más se acercaba por el camino a Lakewood, aun estaba en el carretero cuando el joven al volante encendió la radio y para que él y su padre escucharan las noticias.

"…Tengan mucho cuidado los residentes del área campestre de las inmediaciones del lago Michigan, pues hemos recibido reportes de una plaga de grillos pardos que está asolando el sector. Mantengan sus tanques de agua para consumo bien tapados, recomendamos telas metálicas en puertas y ventanas y los alimentos a buen recaudo…"

-Caramba – dijo Neil, quien conducía – si hay grillos en Lakewood, entonces llegaremos a encontrarnos con un problema.

-¿Porqué lo dices Neil? – preguntó su padre.

-Porque Eliza le tiene terror a los grillos papá; debe de estar histérica.

Ambos hombres rieron un poco ante el comentario.

-No te preocupes hijo, ya sabes que tu hermana siempre ha sido un poco exagerada. Lo cierto es que es raro una plaga de grillos, y aun siendo tan pronto.

Mientras hablaba su padre, un grillito pardo habíase colado por una de las ventanillas del auto; se había posado sobre el brazo del joven moreno, y de inmediato había raspado sus patitas para emitir ese sonido tan característico.

-Sí, es raro, pero así es la naturaleza papá. Lo que nunca he entendido es ese miedo tan irracional que Eliza le tiene a los grillos. Si los animalitos no hacen nada ¿Verdad amiguito?

Justo cuando el auto ingresaba a la propiedad Leagan, el pequeño grillito alzó vuelo y se introdujo por la ventana abierta del balcón de la habitación de Eliza.

FIN

-o-

Gracias por haber leido esta historia, espero que les haya gustado.

=)


End file.
